Do You Want To Sleep With Me?
by patti621
Summary: Sara asked Gil that question a few years ago, now it is his turn to ask. Will the outcome be the same? Ideas for and parts of this story was taken from Sex, Lies and Larvae, Butterflied and Committed. This as well of everything CSI dose not belong to me


Ideas for and parts of this story was taken from Sex, Lies and Larvae, Butterflied and Committed. This as well of everything CSI dose not belong to me, it belongs to CBS, and the writers and producers of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

Do You Want To Sleep With Me

Sara had only been with the team a few months, but she has been the love of Gil's life from the first time he laid eyes on her.

Gil had talked Sara into coming to Vegas after the death of Holly Gribbs, he had told everyone it was because they needed someone to take Holly's place, secretly it was because he wanted to be near her, Gil was in love, he just did not know how to tell her.

Gil recalls the case he and Sara investigated, the case that would start things moving the right direction.

A woman, Kaye Shelton, found wrapped in a blanket in the mountains. With no way to confirm the time of death, Grissom relies on the insects found on her body to establish a timeline.

Things go from bad to worse as Gil's bugs seem to clear the husband, who everyone seems to think murdered her. Gil knew Sara took it hard - abuse cases always hit her hard.

Gil recalls with complete clarity what happened that night.

He had been sitting at his desk, doing some research when Sara knocked and walked in. "Hey," she said. Without looking up, Gil asks her if she had found out anything about Warrick. Gil had asked her to investigate him because of a charge Ecklie had made. "Um I'm - I'm here about something else," Sara tells him. Gil looks at her giving Sara's his complete attention. Sara collects her thoughts, "You know how you say "We are the victims last voice?" Gil nods, "Mm-hmm." "I thought it was our job to speak for Kaye Shelton," Sara says. "You don't crunch evidence to fit a theory," Gil replies referring to the fact that his bugs all but cleared the husband. Sara voice starts to quiver, "What if you hear the victims screams? In the car, at the store." "You have empathy for her Sara," Gil says taking a bite of his food, "You want someone to pay for what was done to her, that's normal." Gil takes another bite. Sara looked at him, tears starting to form. "Do you want to sleep with me?" she asks. Gil is obviously stunned.

Further investigation convicted the husband, but Gil couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. Oh course she did not mean it sexually, but it got Gil to thinking just how bad he did want to. Gil decided he was going to have to do something about it.

Each time he wanted to say something Sara was either involved or the words still failed him.

Four years later a young nurse was found murdered, she bore a striking resemblance to Sara. During the whole investigation he can't get her out of his mind. All the evidence points to a doctor who she had broke up with. The case prompts Grissom to contemplate his workaholic life and whether it is worth the life he may be missing out on. He is still undecided until

Sara and Gil's case sent then to a mental hospital where one of its inmates has been murdered inside his room. What happened there brought Gil to the decision that he can't live without Sara.

One of the inmates locks Sara and himself in an office, terror fills Gil as he sees the inmate holding a sharp object to Sara's juggler vain. Gil realizes just how easily he could lose her.

After the case is wrapped up Gil stops Sara at her car, "How about dinner?" Sara looks at him, how many times had she asked the same question? "Sure," Sara says.

"Great, I will pick you up at 7 tomorrow," Gil said. Sara watches him walk away, still as confused as when he asked her.

Seven the next evening Gil and Sara were sitting on the patio of the Warf, one of Vegas' lesser know seafood eatery's. Gil made small talk during dinner, Sara was enjoying being with him, she honestly didn't care what he talked about.

Gil had taken Sara's hand as they walked on the shore.

Gil had been rehearsing all day long how he would go about telling her of his feelings, finally he smiled as Sara's words from so long ago flowed back into his mind.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" he asked. The same look of shock came across Sara's face as it had his. "I hope you just said what I think you said," Sara said taking his hand.

Gil nods, "Mm-hmm."

Sara threw her arms around him and kissed him, deeply and passionately.

Each kiss brought them closer to losing control. "My place?" Gil whispered. "Mm-hmm." she moaned into his mouth.

Gil took one more kiss before leading her to his car, soon they are in his bedroom.

Gil captured her mouth, his kiss was soft at first, Gil could feel Sara's whole body tremble; his hand snaked its way into her soft curves easing her body closer, still deepening the kiss.

Slowly they undressed, never taking their eyes off each other.

Gil's lips found hers again as he gently laid Sara on the bed. Gil broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes, "My God, Sara, you are so beautiful."

Gil kissed his way down her chest, as he licked every inch of uncovered skin, he enjoyed the enticing sweetness of her warm body.

He stopped at her enlarged nipples, Gil pulled on into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue.

Gil relished the moans coming from the depth of Sara's throat as he moved his kisses down her body, across her belly and down further to her mound of curly hair.

Lightly, he traced over her mound, barely touching her clit, smiling as her legs fell open to him. His fingers dance around her clit.

He brushed against the bud and she arched up, screams of pleasure filling the room.

Gill moved his attention to her solely to her clit, he sucked it into his mouth.

Sara was lost in the ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure. Incomprehensible phrases and squeals of pleasure was all Gil could hear as slipped two fingers into her snug passage pumping fast even strokes.

Sara's body shuddered violently, her inner walls clenched down on his fingers Gil could taste Sara's hot juices flooding his mouth.

Gil kissed his way back to her lips, as Gil slid his throbbing manhood into Sara he could feel she was still trembling form her intense climax. Gil felt her wet and hot channel caress his manhood.

Gil slowly started stroking his long manhood in and out of her, bending to kiss or caress her.

Total lust took over Gil's body, he pounded himself into her, faster harder.

His thrusts sent him over the edge, Gil released himself into a raging orgasm, his body contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

Gil's strength was drained, he clasped on top of her, their bodies wet with sweat seemed to melt together forming just one.

Gil eased himself from atop her, Sara nestled close to him, her head on his chest.

"Sara, I love you," Gil whispered.

Sara kissed his chest, "I love you."

Sara lay in his arms, content happy. No man had ever made Sara feel this way and Gil was sure there could never be anyone but Sara in his life.

Sara giggled. "This was not what I met the first time I asked you to sleep with me," she said suddenly remembering what was said in Gil's office all those years ago.

"I know," Gil said stroking her hair, "But it was defiantly what I wanted when I asked you." "Me too love - me too," she whispered.


End file.
